someordinarygamersfandomcom-20200215-history
TRITON
I've always been a nerdy guy, you know, a guy who loves astronomy...yeah...you, can call me a geek, but I have something to say about this extraordinary phenomonon that happened recently...I remember like it was yesterday... It was a slow Monday afternoon. I was looking at pictures from Majora's Mask because I had missed that epic game from years ago, since I am from this generation, and I don't have a GameCube or any other device from the 70's or whatever, when I realized a coincidence... The Moon sort of resembles Triton's fate. In case you haven't heard, Triton is the first discovered moon of Neptune. Triton is supposed to crash into Neptune in 3.6 billion years. I found that quite coincidental. I've always liked that Pluto-sized moon, but its fate is inevitable. This sent a chill down my spine. I went and watched some videos about The Moon, and in all videos I imagined Triton in its place. Eventually I tried to stop but I couldn't, as my eyes were glued to the screen with fascination and wonder, when a pop up suddenly startled me, saying: TRITON. I had no idea what this meant. The pop up popped up every page I went to, and I eventually turned off my computer. My eyes hurt, and I closed them for a little bit, but eventually, I fell asleep. During the dream, I saw the moon from Majora's Mask, but instead, it...was...Triton? "WHAT THE HECK?!" I said to myself. Triton was falling to the Earth fast...except...I wasn't on earth...I was in some weird dimension that had the same background as The Mani-Mani Boss Fight (I've seen tons of videos about EarthBound). The happy rainbow background gave the world an even more freaky effect. I swear...as soon as Triton hit "the ground" I heard crazy laughing, and something mumbled: "Fate is inevitable..." I woke up and saw the time...8:30. I was out for 4 hours! As soon as I could, I turned on my computer and saw the words: Fate is inevitable. I must have done something to my computer when I was dreaming. Though, I never sleepwalk...only sleep-talk...or anything. I turned off my computer and turned on the TV...but I couldn't forget my dream. The TV didn't help though. I eventually drove off to my friend's place, since he had a GameCube that his parents had loaned him. Maybe I could defeat this fear of The Moon by playing Majora's Mask. I talked to my friend about this and he said that I could borrow the GameCube, but it was in his attic. We dug up the old GameCube, and, with luck, found a Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask. We played the game over and over and over again...but I couldn't forget the Triton nightmare. Eventually, on the 13th game we did, we tried the fourth day glitch. And my mind wouldn't stop thinking about Triton. It was midnight by the time we successfully performed the glitch. But when we performed the glitch...the game said: "Fate is inevitable..." This was the last straw...I couldn't take Triton anymore! It was just too much for my mind! I literally kicked the GameCube, and the game glitched out...and Triton popped up on the screen. Above it...it said: "Fate is inevitable..." Now I was extremely scared...very...very scared. My sanity had completely snapped. Triton had got...TO...GO! I kicked the GameCube over and over and over again. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" my friend yelled. "ENDING THIS NIGHTMARE ONCE AND FOR ALL!!!!!!!!!" I screamed. The GameCube kept glitching, and Triton kept flickering on...and off...on...and off. The whole time, Triton was...smiling? I grabbed a baseball bat and smashed the device over and over again...until Triton dissappeared and I passed out. I woke up in the hospital 4 days later. The doctor said that I passed out from paranoia...but I know what happened...I passed out from my fear...Majora's Mask is a curse...and the Moon is one of these curses that the Mask created. But I know this for a fact...the Mask is out there... And fate is inevitable... Category:Video Game Category:Creepypasta Category:Creepypastas Category:Legend of Zelda Category:Video Games Category:Original Story